Salade de crabes
by Aliocha
Summary: Quartier nord d'Alubarna, Palais de la Diète de Medi. Après son combat contre Mr.1, Zoro revient à lui et se rend compte qu'il a oublié quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un !


**Titre :** Salade de crabes (parce que la salade est verte et les crabes, orange. Faut pas aller chercher plus loin.)

**Personnages :** Zoro et... ET...

**Genre :** Général/Friendship (quoiqu'ici, ce serait plutôt Hostility), en tout cas il s'agit d'un tandem, pas d'un couple amoureux.

**Résumé :** Quartier nord d'Alubarna, Palais de la Diète de Medi. Après son combat contre Mr.1, Zoro revient à lui et se rend compte qu'il a oublié quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un !

**Crédits : **One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda, et ici, une partie de l'intrigue (notamment la fin) lui appartient.

Merci à Huit-Reflets pour son titre très inspiré en réponse à ma panne sèche ! J'espère que vous en saisirez toute la poésie XD

**Note :** Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où Zoro s'est relevé de son duel et le moment où Nami et lui ont rejoint ensemble toute la troupe ? Rien qui ne soit très original, _a priori_, mais c'est quelque chose que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un bout de temps entre Mr Bushidô et Nami (tout le monde avait compris que c'était elle le second personnage de cette fic, hein, fin du faux suspense).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**.**_

_**Salade de crabes**_

_**.**_

« Guh… »

Zoro desserra les paupières et s'aperçut que son visage faisait actuellement parfaitement connaissance avec le sol de poussières. La douleur dans ses entrailles était telle qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention, jusque-là. Son adversaire n'y était pas allé de main morte…

Il recracha les grains de sable qui s'étaient invités dans sa bouche, et se redressa aussi promptement que son corps meurtri le lui permettait, c'est-à-dire avec la vélocité d'une grand-mère se levant de son fauteuil. Il avait dormi un peu pour récupérer de ses blessures, comme souvent lorsque celles-ci étaient assez graves, mais cette petite sieste lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps… Il pouvait s'être écoulé quelques minutes comme une heure depuis la fin de son duel.

À quelques mètres de lui gisait toujours le corps de Mr. 1, qu'il avait fini par terrasser au prix de vilains sacrifices corporels. Cependant, bien qu'on n'ait jamais pu deviner que la couleur initiale de son t-shirt était le blanc et que de devoir jeter un énième t-shirt de sa collection fétiche l'ennuyait profondément, une joie intérieure l'envahissait. Finalement, il avait été capable de trancher l'acier comme dans du beurre. Il avait donc progressé, en plus d'obtenir le pourboire non négligeable d'être toujours en vie. Suffisamment en tout cas pour aller prêter main forte au reste de la bande.

À cette pensée, Zoro se figea, interdit. _Nami ! Merde !_

Poussant sur ses jambes, il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient indemnes et pouvaient donc encore le soutenir sans problème. Ce qui le préoccupait plus, c'était ses côtes, mais il verrait ça plus tard. Maintenant qu'il avait repris connaissance, il y avait plus urgent à faire que d'évaluer l'étendue de ses plaies.

Pestant contre le temps qu'il avait déjà perdu, il jeta un regard alentour, s'apercevant par la même occasion que les murs défoncés et les colonnes détruites, dommages collatéraux de son combat, avaient totalement brouillé les pistes, s'il y avait eu auparavant un quelconque indice pouvant lui indiquer le chemin qu'avaient pris Nami et sa poursuivante. _Par où elle est passée, cette idiote ?_

Se fiant uniquement à son intuition, Zoro remit ses katana à leur place et se lança dans la direction par laquelle, d'après lui, Nami et son adversaire avaient filé… Probablement.

**. . .**

« Yes ! »

Nami était seule, et personne ne serait témoin de ce petit cri d'autosatisfaction, mais elle avait peine à réprimer sa jubilation. C'était le premier adversaire qu'elle étalait, après tout ! Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie au début, et cette drôle de femme à la marche exagérément déhanchée n'aurait pu faire qu'une bouchée d'elle, et la baguette climatique l'avait plus ridiculisée qu'elle ne s'était mise à son service…, mais peu importe, personne n'était là pour en témoigner non plus. Et ne dit-on pas que la fin justifie les moyens ?

Ragaillardie, la navigatrice se leva, pas peu fière d'elle. Son visage se crispa cependant lorsqu'elle prit appui sur son pied droit, qu'elle avait planté dans les aiguilles d'oursin en lequel Miss Double Fingers s'était littéralement transformée dans le charmant dessein de faire d'elle une passoire humaine. Nami s'avança vers le corps carbonisé de celle-ci, boitillant pour ménager son membre droit.

Les fils qui lui avaient permis de lancer sa technique ultime étaient fâcheusement emberlificotés autour des bras de la subordonnée de Baroque Works. Il lui fallut au moins une dizaine de minutes pour récupérer son bien.

« Pfouu… C'était pas facile de défaire tous ces nœuds… C'était donc ça, le coup spécial de cette arme secrète. »

C'était un inconvénient qui s'ajoutait à la liste déjà très longue d'imperfections qu'elle avait bien l'intention de soumettre à Usopp, l'inventeur de cette ingénieuse arme de combat, et accessoirement la personne qui avait indirectement influé sur ses chances de remporter le combat. _Oui, enfin, il aurait tout aussi bien failli m'envoyer au casse-pipe indirectement avec sa notice à deux berries_.

Mais le hurlement de la bataille la rappela à la réalité. Elle tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit.

« Les troupes de la rébellion sont déjà tout près d'ici… »

La rouquine eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce que cela signifiait. La guerre entre les rebelles et les troupes royales devait faire rage, et elle se demandait comment Vivi était en train de s'y prendre pour arrêter les affrontements… Si elle avait atteint le palais saine et sauve, bien entendu. Mais la princesse n'était pas seule. Elle pouvait compter sur eux.

« La situation a évolué… Je dois me dépêcher d'aller au palais ! »

Elle se mit à courir, handicapée par sa jambe blessée. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'approfondir cette blessure, mais penser à la douleur de leur amie atténuait quelque peu la sienne.

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit des pas de course, se dirigeant clairement vers l'endroit où elle se tenait. Le cœur de Nami s'emballa sa première réflexion fut qu'un autre ennemi allait se jeter sur elle. Si tel était le cas, elle était perdue. La bataille qu'elle avait menée l'avait vidé de ses forces, il était impensable qu'elle affronte à nouveau un opposant de la même envergure.

Paniquée, elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour chercher un endroit où se cacher. À la vitesse où les pas se rapprochaient, elle préférait attendre que la personne passe son chemin avant de s'enfuir tranquillement. Alliée ou ennemie, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'enquérir de ses intentions !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était recroquevillée derrière un tonneau qui se trouvait très fortuitement le long d'un mur à moitié défoncé et, le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle formulait une prière pour que sa bonne étoile continue de la protéger.

Puis elle se ressaisit. Elle pensa à la détresse de Vivi pour oublier la tension qui lui opprimait la poitrine et s'insuffler du courage.

Nami considéra plus froidement la situation. Si l'ennemi passait près de là sans s'en apercevoir, peut-être que l'effet de surprise était jouable… Elle lui administrerait un bon coup de baguette sur le crâne et, à défaut de le changer en crapaud, cela devrait au moins lui permettre de le distancer.

La rousse resserra sa prise sur son arme, prête à en faire usage et même à en abuser. Pas question d'avoir pris tant de risques pour finalement être mise sur le carreau !

**. . .**

Zoro courait et changeait aléatoirement de direction pour être sûr de bien ratisser tout le périmètre. Depuis cinq minutes déjà, il s'époumonait en criant le nom de la navigatrice entre deux souffles erratiques, estimant que le silence qui lui répondait était plutôt de mauvais augure. Si bien qu'il avait fini par arrêter de la héler, car l'absence de réponse ne faisait qu'augmenter en lui l'angoisse insidieuse qui se livrait un duel avec la colère plus ou moins injustifiée qu'il dirigeait contre Nami, à mesure qu'il tournait une fois de plus au coin d'une rue déserte.

_En y repensant, son adversaire avait l'air dangereux aussi… Elle n'a pas pu éviter la confrontation. Si j'avais pu me débarrasser de ce type plus vite… !_

Le temps n'était pas aux remontrances intérieures, mais il le savait : s'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa coéquipière, il… préférait ne pas y penser. Inutile de s'encombrer du sentiment de culpabilité qui s'immisçait sournoisement dans son ventre, tant qu'il n'était pas sûr à 99% qu'il avait merdé.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Dans le feu de l'action, Zoro se focalisait sur la victoire sans chercher à expédier le combat. S'il s'était temporairement éclipsé pour aller secourir Nami, il n'était pas certain que ce bon Mr. 1 l'aurait laissé partir en le faisant jurer de revenir pour l'heure du thé.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui parasitaient son esprit. Il avait besoin de toute la concentration dont il était capable pour ne pas se per… Pour mener une recherche optimale. Pas question d'être distrait et de tourner en rond. Chaque seconde comptait.

Bien malgré lui, au bout de cinq minutes supplémentaires à crapahuter comme un damné, le bretteur marqua une pause pour reprendre le souffle qui lui manquait. La tête lui tourna un peu, probablement parce qu'il avait repeint le sol avec son sang et que le contact de l'air sur sa chair à vif picotait un peu. Et d'ailleurs il était pratiquement certain d'avoir déjà remonté cette ruelle bordée de pots de cactus, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler les railleries du cuistot de l'équipage sur la teinte de ses cheveux, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler non plus que s'il ne ramenait pas leur navigatrice en un seul morceau, ledit cuistot allait vraisemblablement vouloir le castrer. Ce qui était un euphémisme.

Savoir ce qu'étaient devenus ses autres compagnons (mis à part le fichu cuistot) commençait à le tarauder sérieusement, mais il ne pouvait pas regagner le palais maintenant. Sa priorité, c'était de retrouver Nami, et son devoir, c'était de la retrouver en vie.

Il s'élança de nouveau. Le décor, qui passait par toutes les nuances de l'ocre au jaune, composé de rues fort semblables se croisant perpendiculairement, lui donnait une intéressante sensation de repasser par le même endroit depuis plusieurs minutes.

« FOUTU PAYS ! »

Et il allait maudire un à un les architectes du Royaume d'Alabasta jusqu'à leur troisième descendance, quand il reçut un magistral coup de baguette climatique sur le crâne.

**. . .**

« Zoro ! »

Nami ramena aussitôt son clim-tact vers elle, l'expression partagée entre la surprise de le voir surgir et la confusion d'avoir frappé celui qu'elle pensait être un ennemi. À en juger par les yeux de l'épéiste qui avaient failli sortir de leurs orbites, elle n'avait pas retenu son coup.

« Urgh ! Te voilà, toi !, beugla-t-il en portant la main à sa tête, qu'une énorme bosse ornait à présent. Tu crois pas que je suis déjà assez balafré comme ça ! J'me suis mordu la langue !

– Désolée mais je devais bien prendre des précautions, non ?, s'énerva Nami, retrouvant ses esprits. Et tu m'as fait peur, en hurlant à l'instant ! Comment je pouvais savoir que ce n'était pas un autre de Baroque Works qui me poursuivait !

– En me répondant quand je t'appelais, idiote !

– Tu devais t'être perdu, pour changer ! Si je t'avais entendu, je t'aurais répondu, répliqua-t-elle, se gardant bien de lui dire qu'elle avait effectivement entendu des échos, mais pensant qu'il devait plutôt être absorbé par son propre combat, crier en retour ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

– Quoi ? Tu… Oh, peu importe, dit Zoro en se frottant l'arcade en signe d'irritation. Si t'as encore assez d'énergie pour me prendre la tête, foutons le camp d'ici, on doit retrouver les autres. »

La navigatrice faillit s'offusquer du peu d'intérêt qu'il manifestait en la découvrant bien en vie. C'était tout ce que ça lui faisait ! Il aurait pu la retrouver à l'état de mourante qu'il lui aurait demandé de se dépêcher, cet abruti. Mais elle se ravisa et se contenta de prendre son air le plus revêche.

Bien que ces charmantes retrouvailles s'étaient ouvertes sur les hostilités, au moment précis où elle l'avait reconnu, la navigatrice avait pourtant ressenti une vague de soulagement en partie parce qu'elle n'aurait donc pas à écumer les rues pour lui mettre la main dessus… Et en partie parce qu'il avait l'air plutôt bien portant. Enfin, il donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'hémoglobine sur le torse, mais c'était signe qu'il s'était bien investi dans la bataille et qu'il s'était donc éclaté. Comme d'habitude.

Zoro s'était détourné rageusement d'elle, son inquiétude totalement envolée maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé saine et sauve, assez en tout cas pour le saluer en lui infligeant un solide coup de bâton sur la caboche.

Il expira longuement, feignant d'être toujours irrité. Il était quand même bien content de l'avoir retrouvé sans blessures trop sérieuses, cette imbécile.

Quelque chose l'interpella soudain dans son champ de vision : le corps d'une femme gisant à terre, visiblement en très mauvais état.

« Qui est-ce ?

– Miss Double Fingers, dit Nami, qui était occupée à se remettre debout tout en arrangeant ses habits lacérés. Je crois que je l'ai sonnée pour un petit moment, mais dépêchons-nous de mettre les voiles avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

– Tu l'as combattue ? »

Zoro ne réalisa pas immédiatement que la question était sotte. Puisqu'il avait retrouvé Nami en bonne santé, et se croyant visiblement bien cachée derrière son tonneau, il avait aussitôt pensé qu'elle avait réussi à semer sa poursuivante.

La cartographe tiqua, peut-être à cause du soupçon d'étonnement que le sabreur n'avait pas songé à dissimuler dans sa voix.

« Évidemment, répondit-elle, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne tombait pas sous le sens. Elle m'a rattrapée et m'a fait un trou dans l'épaule, je n'ai pas apprécié.

– Fm, je vois, fit le spadassin avec un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et un air de dire « va falloir être plus crédible que ça ». Quel genre d'ennemie était-ce ?

– Le genre piquant. Elle a mangé le fruit du démon qui lui permet de changer chaque partie de son corps en épine…

– Encore un phénomène de foire. Et donc, tu lui as refait le portrait. »

Il y avait quelque chose de presque déplaisant dans la manière dont il affirmait cela, comme une remise en doute de cette vérité pourtant incontestable.

Le roi du jeu de massacre était sceptique parce qu'une fille qui n'avait aucune vocation pour la barbarie avait terrassé une criminelle ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé, mais dès qu'elle s'en tirait sans l'aide de personne, on prétendait qu'elle affabulait pour se faire mousser ? Comme si ce n'était qu'à un concours de circonstances qu'elle devait la vie sauve ! Comme si lui, qui n'était pas capable d'avancer en ligne droite sans se perdre, aurait pu donner le maximum du clim-tact dans une situation aussi critique ! Nami finit par prendre sa pointe d'étonnement pour de l'insolence ostentatoire, et se sentit insultée par cette inflexion railleuse qu'elle croyait percevoir dans sa voix.

« Tu penses que je ne sais faire que me débiner et me cacher derrière mes petits camarades ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte et un peu froide.

– Ben, telle que je te connais… Carrément, répondit Zoro en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où la rouquine s'était servie de lui comme bouclier humain.

– On peut savoir pour qui tu m'prends !, se récria-t-elle, furieuse. Pour aider Vivi j'en dégommerai autant qu'il faut, tu m'entends ! Alors ton petit air suffisant, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense ! »

Le spadassin s'était approché de la victime et la jaugeait avec attention. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses cheveux épais et volumineux sentaient le brûlé et tout son corps portait les séquelles d'une violente attaque, comme si elle avait été électrocutée… Il y avait aussi d'étranges traces de fils (?) imprimées sur ses bras… Et c'était leur chère navigatrice qui avait mis cette femme hors d'état de nuire ? Il émit un petit sifflement admiratif.

Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités, sauf celle que Nami vienne à bout de son adversaire. La colère qu'elle piquait à présent était amplement justifiée, même si elle se méprenait en interprétant sa réaction comme de la condescendance. Il était simplement agréablement surpris, et c'était tout à l'honneur de l'ancienne voleuse d'arriver à le surprendre.

« Je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais bon boulot », déclara-t-il.

Nami lui lança un regard encore un peu courroucé mais le compliment, aussi menu soit-il, lui passa l'envie d'en remettre une couche. Rien ne lui permettait de le distinguer des commentaires précédents en apparence, mais cette fois, elle sut qu'il était sincère.

Ce genre de commentaire, de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi peu communicatif que Zoro, lui fit savourer alors le vrai goût de la victoire. Et pour elle, jamais triomphe ne fut si gratifiant.

Radoucie, elle regarda pensivement le clim-tact, éprouvant une bouffée de gratitude envers son créateur.

« En fait, c'est grâce à Usopp…, murmura-t-elle, se sentant soudain présomptueuse de s'être attribuée tout le mérite. Même si la notice était complètement débile, il a…

– Tu m'en diras tant. Go !

– Pas besoin de me le dire ! », répliqua la rouquine, vexée d'avoir été interrompue si peu délicatement.

D'un air bravache, elle replia les trois bâtons cylindriques qui composaient son arme, et les fit disparaître dans son décolleté. Zoro sourcilla, incrédule. Comment elle pouvait ranger un truc pareil dans son décolleté ? Surtout avec le tour de poitrine qu'elle avait… Maintenant qu'il l'observait avec plus d'attention, c'était quoi cette tenue de danseuse guerrière ? Décidément, elle le surprenait dans n'importe quel domaine. Elle savait qu'elle allait se salir, et elle optait pour de précieuses étoffes susceptibles de se déchirer à n'importe quel faux mouvement… Les femmes et leur notion du bon sens, c'était une dimension qui le dépassait complètement.

Nami pesta en regardant les lambeaux de tissus qui lui servaient d'apparat. Non pas que son allure débraillée la préoccupait, mais quel gâchis ! C'était relativement peu pratique pour se battre, qui plus était. Il faudrait qu'elle dise deux mots à Sanji quand elle le croiserait, puisque c'était lui qui leur avait acheté les vêtements supposés les fondre dans la masse… Elle soupira à cette pensée, imaginant déjà le coq perdre les pédales à la vision de tant de chair exposée. Heureusement qu'il y en avait un à qui ça ne faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Zoro allait prier la rouquine de s'activer un peu au lieu de se regarder sous toutes les coutures, quand il remarqua qu'elle peinait pour tenir sur ses jambes sans trembler. Et malgré la légère arrogance qu'elle manifestait à son égard, elle était bien un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

« T'es blessée ?, s'enquit-il.

– Ma jambe me fait un mal de chien », avoua-t-elle sans croiser son regard.

Elle s'avança prudemment, laissant voir à son coéquipier le sang séché qui s'était écoulé de son genou et de son pied, sans compter le trou à l'épaule qu'elle avait mentionné et les multiples ecchymoses qui parsemaient son corps.

« C'est qu'un petit bobo, conclut Zoro après un bref examen. Prends ça pour un baptême.

– Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, ironisa Nami. Tiens, rends-toi plutôt utile en me portant sur ton dos !

– Hein ? Je suis encore plus amoché que toi !

– Tu as une autre solution ?, s'impatienta la rousse.

– Ouais, tu restes planquée là, et je pars devant.

– N'importe quoi ! Si tu y vas seul, tu vas te paumer, et la bataille sera finie quand tu auras enfin trouver ton chemin !

– Je suis capable de trouver mon chemin tout seul ! », aboya Zoro avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Nami s'approcha de lui avec autant de dignité que lui permettait sa démarche bancale. Elle fixa le spadassin d'un regard impérieux, une moue contrariée aux lèvres. Il lui renvoyait une expression similaire, tirant avantage des centimètres de hauteur qui les séparaient. La rouquine roula des yeux. D'accord, Sanji était parfois exaspérant, mais est-ce que ce rustre de bretteur ne pouvait pas s'inspirer un peu du cuisinier, de temps à autre, et se comporter comme un gentleman ?

Puisqu'elle n'avait guère le choix, la cartographe le fit pivoter sur lui-même et profita du bref instant de surprise pour crocheter ses bras autour de son cou. Ses pieds quittèrent vivement le sol pour venir se refermer sur le torse du sabreur, qui émit un cri étranglé en sentant la pression que cela produisait sur ses plaies.

« Wargh !

– Sois coopératif, tu veux ? »

Zoro ne répliqua rien si ce n'est un grognement très peu amène, et attendit qu'elle « s'installe » à son aise, n'ayant d'autre choix que de placer ses mains derrière les genoux frêles de la jeune fille pour ne pas qu'elle recommence à s'agripper à lui d'elle-même (et à lui causer d'atroces souffrances).

Il se renfrogna tout de même en remarquant que Nami lui avait une fois de plus imposé sa volonté, se moquant éperdument de savoir s'il consentait à ses exigences. Bon, bien sûr qu'il l'aurait portée de toute façon, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème était que, quelles que soient les circonstances, Zoro n'appréciait pas que Nami lui donne des ordres, et d'une façon aussi peu cordiale en prime. Sa fierté lui avait dicté d'essayer de se mutiner dans un premier temps, même si une rébellion face à cette sorcière était vouée à l'échec.

« Sa Majesté est confortablement installée ? Consentirait-elle à me laisser respirer, maintenant ?, demanda-t-il avec sarcasme, les bras de la rousse n'ayant toujours pas desserré son cou.

– Crétin », fit Nami, en exécutant prestement sa requête toutefois.

Zoro se mit à courir. Heureusement la demoiselle n'était pas bien lourde, et il oublia presque qu'il la portait, se concentrant sur le chemin.

« Pas par là !, s'écria Nami alors qu'il s'engageait dans une rue.

– Tu sais où on est, toi ?, protesta le sabreur.

– Tu crois que je me suis contentée de fuir sans mémoriser la topologie de la ville ?, s'exclama la rousse. Reviens en arrière et prends à gauche. »

Zoro obtempéra. Cette fille avait une boussole à la place du cerveau, ce n'était pas possible… Même si, en ce qui le concernait, il n'était pas certain de savoir se servir d'une boussole.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Je t'ai dit à gauche ! On vient de rater l'intersection, andouille !

– C'est toi qui t'exprimes mal !, riposta Zoro en rebroussant chemin.

– Ben voyons ! Accuse-moi encore de nous faire perdre du temps et ta dette va s'envoler, argua-t-elle.

– Tu crois que c'est le moment idéal pour me parler de ça ? », s'agaça le sabreur, frissonnant malgré tout sous la menace de ne jamais pouvoir rembourser tout ce qu'il devait – soi-disant – à la navigatrice.

Celle-ci se tut. L'épéiste se dit qu'elle avait dû réaliser que non, ce n'était pas le moment. Comme elle avait choisi de se taire, une fois n'est pas coutume, une idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Il ajouta donc, ironique :

« D'ailleurs, tu me parles toujours de ma dette, mais c'est plutôt toi qui en as une envers moi.

– Comment ça se pourrait ? Tu es fauché depuis qu'on se connait !

– Je te parle pas d'argent, imbécile. »

Laisse tomber, se dit Zoro, cette fille ne reconnaîtra jamais que s'il n'avait pas été là à chaque fois pour sauver son cul, elle y serait passée au moins douze fois. En y repensant, sauver son cul, c'était accessoirement la première chose qu'il avait fait avant même de savoir comment elle s'appelait. Et elle avait la mémoire bien courte puisque la dernière fois qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie remontait à tout au plus une heure, lorsqu'il avait arrêté le coup mortel que Mr. 1 s'apprêtait à lui infliger.

Quand il essayait d'ignorer ses menaces, c'était raté, et quand il essayait de la jouer plus fine, c'était raté. Cette fille était une vraie plaie.

Non pas que cela préoccupait Zoro que Nami ne le remercie pas à plat ventre d'être toujours prêt à voler à son secours. Cela ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit, pour ainsi dire. Elle ne lui était pas redevable. Il n'y avait jamais eu de dette. Ils étaient nakama, tous les deux sous les ordres de Luffy, et Zoro protégeait ses nakama. Pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire.

Qu'elle ne montre pas de gratitude donc, il s'en fichait. En revanche, si elle pouvait garder pour elle ses remarques quant à son inutilité chronique, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

Nami quant à elle, avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre son allusion. Elle avait préféré ne pas avoir à répondre à cette remarque plutôt subtile, même si elle savait très bien qu'il disait ça pour donner le change, pas pour l'indisposer. Alors en gage de reconnaissance, elle ne renchérit pas, et se contenta de l'orienter.

De fil en aiguille, ils parvinrent à retrouver la route la plus rapide pour accéder au palais, lieu d'agitation principal où devaient s'être rejoint Vivi et les autres membres de leur équipage.

Ils approchaient maintenant de la place centrale, d'où leur parvenaient des cris, des coups de feu et l'entrechoc aigu du fer que l'on croisait et décroisait. Zoro esquissa un sourire excité, sa main frôlant la garde de ses sabres. Mais son sourire se fit rictus puis grimace quand la douleur parcourant ses abdominaux fit un pic.

« Urgh ! Mais serre pas les jambes comme ça, bordel !, bougonna-t-il.

– J'étais en train de glisser, avec toutes ces secousses », se justifia Nami, sur la défensive.

Non mais elle croyait quoi ? Que c'était une promenade de santé dans un carrosse ?

« Pourquoi je te porte alors que mes blessures sont carrément plus graves ?, repartit Zoro.

– Oh ! Arrête de te plaindre, tu es un homme ! Moi, je suis blessée aux jambes, je ne peux pas tenir debout ! (Puis, d'une voix mal assurée) Ouh, je sens que je vais m'évanouir…

– Menteuse ! »

Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu du champ de bataille, Zoro avançait beaucoup moins vite car il lui fallait éviter les balles perdues, ce qui était encore moins évident quand on transportait quelqu'un sur le dos et que ce quelqu'un poussait des cris perçants à chaque écart.

Soudain il sentit Nami se redresser et prendre davantage appui sur ses épaules, le forçant à se voûter, pour faire un grand signe du bras.

« VIVI !

– Arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles ! Elle t'entend pas d'ici ! »

En effet, il apercevait les silhouettes des autres pirates au loin. La princesse, qui semblait encore plus tendue que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quittée, était bien là, ainsi qu'Usopp (enrubanné comme une momie, qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ?), Chopper, le blondinet et Luffy.

Ils eurent tôt fait de les rejoindre. Avant même que les autres pirates ne les repèrent, Nami se laissa glisser du dos de Zoro et… le dépassa à vives enjambées pour abattre une de ses baguettes climatiques sur la tête d'Usopp.

« USOOOOOP !

– Urgh !

– Nami ! Mr. Bushidô !, s'écria Vivi, qui ouvrit de grands yeux humides en les apercevant. Vous êtes tous sains et saufs !

– Je t'avais demandé une arme, pas une baguette de farces et attrapes !

– Nami-swan !

– J'en étais sûr, tu peux marcher ! », vociféra Zoro, la respiration sifflante.

Mais elle l'ignora, trop occupée à réprimander Usopp. Il serra les poings. Elle l'avait vraiment roulé ! Il était à présent définitivement d'humeur massacrante. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Sanji s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

« Dis donc, toi ! Comment ça se fait que Nami est blessée ? Explique-toi !

– Elle m'a plutôt l'air en forme », maugréa Zoro.

L'imbécile au sourcil jaune ne devait pas le chercher maintenant, surtout pas. Il avait eu son quota de reproches pour les dix ans à venir.

Mais les deux rivaux savaient, l'un comme l'autre, que l'heure n'était pas à la dispute. Et ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre quand leur capitaine s'adressa à eux, promettant de faire la peau à Crocodile, une bonne fois pour toutes. Tous acquiescèrent, confiants, bien que les traits de la princesse demeurent soucieux.

Ils avaient une guerre à arrêter.

* * *

Un peu abrupt comme fin, mais l'objectif était vraiment de faire un plan rapproché sur la relation entre Zoro et Nami, pas de réécrire ce qu'Oda-sama a mieux narré que moi (mais il laisse des zones d'ombre, le très cher !), même si c'est loin d'englober toutes les aspérités de leurs liens.

A la revoyure !


End file.
